Ryan the Dad Guy
by Oerba Yun Lightning
Summary: One-Shot: Based on a conversation that was had during the Sunday Drive LP. M for language.


**Inspired by a conversation that was had between the AH Crew during the Sunday Drive video. It you watched it then you will get it, if you didn't... Then go watch it!**

**This is AU when it comes to Ryan's actual past but it is based on it.**

* * *

><p>England 1987<p>

* * *

><p>It was the fifth day that 'Ryan' also known as James Ryan Haywood, professional male model had spent in England and was the third day he spent in a disguise as the personality he had created simply known as 'Ryan' to evade his horde of rabid fangirls who wanted a piece of him for his looks was currently was sitting in a small corner bar down town enjoying a 'Bloody Mary', a drink he could have at any time without people questioning it.<p>

It was actually his fifth Bloody Mary since he entered the bar and luckily for him, he couldn't get drunk of such a weak drink so he could have many more drinks as the night would go on.

People thought he liked the attention that he got from the fangirls with his looks, given that at only twenty-one he was considered one of the most popular models of 1987, but the truth was he didn't like the attention. He only took the modelling gig when his mother put his name in as a joke which lead from one thing to another and here he was rich and wanting to hide away from the fame it brought.

After the fifth drink was done and another was given to him he noticed a blonde women sipping a whiskey in the seat next to him looking down.

"Lady, I don't mean to be rude but your mood is bringing down the mood of this place." Ryan said making the blond look up to him with annoyance clear on her face.

"I came here to get over my last boyfriend, so you'll accept if I seem a bit down." She replied sharply making Ryan chuckle.

"Well I came here to escape people as well." Ryan said taking another sip of his Bloody Mary.

"Here's to getting away from from we don't want to see." She said holding her glass up in toast which Ryan met.

"Cheers." He said taking a long sip while the blonde downed the full glass of whiskey.

"Mmm, that burns good... Why you drinking that weak shit? Get a real drink." The blonde said making a gesture to the bar keeper who poured two glasses of whiskey.

"I had no plan of getting drunk, but what the fuck." Ryan said picking up the whiskey and downing it one go which the blond met with an approving nod.

The night went much like that with the bar keeper continuing to provide drinks as either Ryan of the blonde put more money on the bench, the Bloody Mary left forgotten hours later when the pair, drunk off their asses stumbled into a cab and got him to take them to a close motel throwing 100£ at the driver who just drove them to closes place where they fell out and made their way to the sign in where they got a room and for the rest of the night, had dirty unprotected sex.

* * *

><p>The Next Morning<p>

* * *

><p>Ryan awoke feeling like complete and utter shit with a major headache and no clue where in England he was.<p>

The next thing that he wondered was why was he naked and who was the blonde women that was sleeping on his chest, naked as well.

Then a good amount of the night hit him like a truck. Remembering getting drunk then the cab and the room and the sex then falling asleep together in this run down room.

"Grrr... Stop moving..." The blonde grunted in annoyance snuggling closer to Ryan's chest.

"As much as I would like to stay in bed with you, I have to go to a modelling shoot now..." Ryan started before stopping and realising what he said.

"Modelling shoot?" She asked weakly getting up slightly.

He let out a short sigh.

"Have you heard of James Ryan Haywood?" He asked and slowly the realisation came over her face, "yep that is me."

"Oh my god... It's James..." She said quietly trying to process it all.

"Look, I'm sorry I took advantage of you like that. But please don't go telling everyone about me." He asked looking down trodden.

"Don't worry, I won't say a word to anyone. I mean how many people can say that they shagged James Ryan Haywood. Not many." She said with a smirk making Ryan grin slightly.

"Thank you, I think we left a tab close to the end. I'll go settle it in exchange for quiet?" He asked grinning.

"Sure. Thanks for the memories." The blonde said walking over to her clothes that were around on the floor and getting dressed before leaving Ryan in the room with a grin.

* * *

><p>Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Mr Haywood! Where were you!" His manager yelled as Ryan walked into the agency England HQ.<p>

"I was out. You don't need to know where." Ryan said walking over to one of the make up artists ad getting ready for the show.

* * *

><p>Three Months Later<p>

* * *

><p>The blonde was sitting in the living room of her simple apartment that she shared with her new boyfriend looking down in shock at the results of the pregnancy test she had taken when her boyfriend walked in and looked at the test then feinted in shock.<p>

_'I can only hope it's his and not James'...'_ The blond thought as she looked at her unconscious boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Nine Months Later<p>

* * *

><p>It was now 1988 and after a long year she had finally given birth.<p>

The blonde was sitting in her single story house with her young baby boy she had named Gavin Free and couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Ryan.

_'Will I ever see him again and tell him?' _She thought to herself smiling at the little bundle of joy in her arms, _'one day...'_

* * *

><p>26 Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>The now 26 year old Gavin Free was working on a video for his popular channel on YouTube called The Slowmo Guys with his best friend who the people of the internet simply called Dan.<p>

"Hey Dan, you wanna get a bev?" Gavin asked pulling off his clean lab coat while Dan pulled off his completely wrecked coat.

"Nah Gav, I have plans. Not to mention you only ever get whiskey or Bloody Mary's so drinking with you is boring." Dan said walking over to his car and heading off to what ever he had planned.

A loud chirping sound broke the pseudo silence he had created and saw that it was a call from his mother.

"Yes?"

"_Gavin, can you come over soon?" _She asked sounding strange.

"Sure, be over in ten." He said hanging up and making his way over to his girlfriends car where his girlfriend was waiting for him.

"So where should we go to?" His girlfriend asked.

"Over to Ma's please." He asked leaning back and falling asleep.

Twenty minutes later his girlfriend parked up outside the Free household which roused him from his sleep.

"I'll be back soon." He said walking into the house.

"Sorry it took a bit longer but the traffic was mental-" Gavin said looking at the picture that his mother was holding.

"Gavin there are things I need to tell you..." She began and thus began a conversation that changed his life forever.

* * *

><p>A Week Later<p>

* * *

><p>Upon arriving back in the states Gavin immediately called his best friend Geoff Lazer Ramsey and got him to grab him.<p>

"So my lad what is so important you had to get me over here so quickly?" Geoff asked sounding hung over.

"Well I may have found out that my father isn't my father but rather one of our co-workers..." Gavin said noting the look on his face.

"Holy Fuck... Who?" He asked breaking out of his hung over state quickly.

"Ryan from his modelling days..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a one shot but may evolve into more if the out look is good from you the audience.<strong>

**Because I do this for you audience.**

**Nah JK I do this for fun.**

**This does actually conflict with a lot of pre-existing information about the guys but hey this is FF!**

**It says complete but if I get a good response I may continue.**

**OYL Out.**


End file.
